


Sign To Me

by calibratingentropy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Past) Non-verbal Keith, Alien Biology, Focus on Friendships, Gen, Lance Knows Sign Language, Quad-Sexed Ovoviviparous Marsupial Galra (Technically), Sign Language, Sign Language Is Keith's First Language, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibratingentropy/pseuds/calibratingentropy
Summary: When an explosion in battle renders Lance temporarily deaf, the team's solutions leave something to be desired. Frustrated and upset by the developments Lance lashes out a little, especially at Keith. Keith responds with equal venom, and it nearly destroys a chance at common ground between them.(Or: the one where Lance and Keith bond over both knowing Sign Language.)





	Sign To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a part of my Quad-sexed ovoviviparous marsupial Galra AU-cluster, but previous knowledge of the worldbuilding isn't necessary. This fic isn't really connected continuity-wise to any of the others.
> 
> But here's some fun facts anyway: In this worldbuilding, child Galra don't actually communicate with spoken language until later in childhood when their vocal cords finally develop, and communicate through scent and syrinx sounds (a vocal organ in the chest) instead. Keith, being part Galra, was unable to speak as a child and learned Sign Language instead.

Oh _shit_ — 

There was no time for more than that single thought before the explosions engulfed him…

Lance woke up trying to gasp, but the world was dull and dim around him. Something marked by orange swam into his vision and Lance flailed for a split second. But it was Coran. 

Oh thank God. Lance breathed in, realizing he _could_ , and everything steadied. He was sore but okay. Now Lance recognized the room around him as the Castles infirmary. "Hey guys…"

That was weird. Lance knew he'd said that but he hadn't heard it. Coran's mouth moved a second later but Lance just wasn't hearing anything. What was going on? Panic tried to grip him again. Whatever it was couldn't be good.

Pidge stepped up before Lance could get himself together enough to freak out properly. She shoved a holo-screen at him and Lance almost shoved it back until he saw that the writing was English and not Altean. 

But what it _said_... Lance definitely thought it was time to panic. "I'm deaf?"

Silence. Not even the sound of his own voice. Podge flinched back and typed something into the screen. "Temporarily. We've already started treatment and it will fix you one hundred percent. We just couldn't chance putting you into a pod right now."

Right. Zarkon chasing them across the whole damn universe. It made sense but Lance was still going to freak out. If he couldn't hear, how could they coordinate in battle? How could he understand what people said to him? Were they all gonna have to type into that screen for him? (What would they think of him now that he'd have to fight even harder to catch up?) 

Words popped up on the screen, Lance didn’t know who from, and they were encouraging words, but the worry sat cold in his chest. It wasn’t insurmountable. Lance _knew_ that. His adorable nephew had thrived just fine, even before his implant. But knowing that didn’t do a damn thing to make Lance feel better about it, and those looks were turning down with something that looked suspiciously like pity. He couldn’t take pity right now. “I’m gonna… go and train. Get used to things. Yeah.” 

Such good enthusiasm! Lance so had this (he was terrible at lying to himself). He pushed himself off the table in order to better ignore the thoughts swimming through his head. Doing something always helped! 

He was gonna do this. He wouldn’t let his nephew down (let the Paladins down). He was going to be just fine. 

…And they were following him. He couldn’t hear it but he could _feel_ it. Sure enough, when he turned around, they all stopped. Pidge waved the tablet in her hands, and Lance looked down grudgingly. 

“Shiro said it’d be a great way to work on our teamwork. You don’t have to do this alone; we’re right here with you.” 

You haven’t just lost one of your senses—Lance wanted to say. He bit his tongue instead. Being upset wouldn’t help. (Knowing that didn’t make him not upset.) So he just gritted his teeth and said fine. 

Shiro explained the exercise he had in mind to the team, and then remembered to type it up on the tablet. Afterthought. 

The first exercise was the old familiar keep each other covered from enemy fire exercise, as a warm-up. They’d gotten really good at it since the first time, and it was second nature to communicate warnings to each other. But Lance couldn’t hear them, and somehow he ended up in the middle of the others. Protected. The weak link. 

Coran pointed out the problem before Lance could get his tongue working around the frustration and fear. In a battle, in Voltron, they couldn’t just form up around Lance and Blue and protect them. 

They tried again after Pidge and Hunk rerouted the screen’s input into Lance’s gauntlet. Paying attention to his gauntlet on top of everything else turned out to be overwhelming. Lance tripped, knocked Hunk over, and the resulting cascade had them losing the exercise almost as quickly as their first try. 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut against the sting in his eyes and the tightness in his throat. He was _better_ than this! But it was so hard to orient himself when he couldn’t hear what was going on around him. How had he missed how much he’d depended on his ears? He was nothing but a burden right now. He was gonna cost the team—

Someone touched Lance on the shoulder and when he opened his eyes from squeezing them tight against the emotions, Shiro was there and smiling gently. His mouth moved and even without sound, Lance could figure out that Shiro was telling him that things would be okay.

"Like hell it will. I can't hear! When we're attacked how will we communicate, huh? I'm useless like this—“

Lance couldn't take it anymore; he shoved to his feet and headed (bolted) to his room.

No one stopped him. (He couldn't have heard if they had tried.)

Silence. He couldn't even hum to himself to alleviate it. Silence was deafening. Strangling. Silence was so lonely. 

Why was his door panel lighting up like that? Curiosity pushed Lance into getting up from his dramatic flop onto his bed (he was entitled to dramatic; he was _deaf_ ). Lance tapped the button on the panel to stop the blinking but it just started blinking again. Okay, now that was annoying. Maybe he could call Hunk— But Lance was deaf.

He could go and find Hunk and use that screen… Lance wanted to groan. Why him? Why not Keith? Keith was enough of an overachieving jerk that he'd probably take it as a challenge. Muttering about Keith under his breath, Lance tapped the open button. 

Hunk. Huh. How had he known— But Hunk hugs! Lance would never be too mad to refuse Hunk hugs. He was mostly mad at himself anyway. Lance put on a smile but from Hunk's trademark worried face, Hunk could still see through it.

Hunk was making gestures now. He tipped his fist back and forth and then put both hands in front of his face, fingertips squeezed tight together. Then he opened and closed his fingers several times. What?

No, really. "What?"

Hunk sighed and snagged Lance's wrist and tugged him half out the open door. Then he pressed the buzzer proudly and the panel started blinking. _Oh!_

That was… great. It really was, but Lance struggled with enthusiasm. Having to need something like that at all…

Hunk patted his shoulder in sympathy and then pressed his forefingers and thumbs together in circles around his eyes. He followed up but stretching his hands out and wiggling his fingers. 

Uhhhh… Eyes? Big eyes. And something wiggly. "Early bird gets the worm?" Lance guessed. 

Hunk dragged a hand down his face. Oh! Lance knew this one. "Tired! Did you find a way to make space coffee that actually wakes you up?"

The holo-screen lit up a second later. The text was preceded by a yellow dot. "You are terrible at charades, Lance. Anyway, I came to fix your door up and ask you to come down to Green's hangar. Pidge thinks she's got a program whipped up to display voice to text on your helmet's visor instead of on the gauntlet. But we wanted to test it first."

Lance made a face at the idea, because he didn't want to face the problem (again) just yet. On the other hand, Zarkon could find them again at any time. He nodded and something about his face must have prompted Hunk to hug him again. Hunk was a really good friend and it wasn't fair of Lance to think that Hunk would ever think less of him. 

"You still think I'm better than Keith even like this, right?"

Hunk rolled his eyes and typed. "Have I told you that your destined-rivals thing with Keith is stupid yet this week? Because it is and you're both valuable to the team and especially to me as friends."

Lance turned his back on Hunk and pouted. That wasn’t an answer to the question. Not the one he’d said out loud or the real one he’d wanted to say. 

Hunk very deliberately stepped around in front of Lance, gave a exaggerated sigh that Lance felt even if he didn’t hear, and hugged him, tight. Hugs didn’t solve everything, as much as Lance wished that they did, but they were still pretty nice. Lance sagged into it, and didn’t protest when Hunk guided him to the bed and sat next to him. 

Hunk frowned when he started typing, but smiled at Lance when he sent the message. “Okay, so, I know you’re upset. You have every right to be upset, and I can’t begin to imagine how hard it is.” 

Lance fought the urge to curl up on himself. Hunk didn’t mean it, and in Hunk’s case it probably _wasn’t_ , but it felt like pity. And he just couldn’t. “Don’t.” 

Hunk made a face and his fingers flew over the holographic keys. “Don’t what? I can guess what you’re thinking. That we all feel sorry for you and can’t wait for your hearing to come back. That second part might be kind of true? But not for the reason you think. If I could snap my fingers and heal you right now, I would. Because you’re hurting and I care about you. I’m worried, I admit it. Worrying is kinda my thing. Fighting Zarkon is always dangerous, but even more so for you right now. And don’t even think it. I don’t think you’re weak or less or anything like that. It’s like—“ 

Hunk stopped typing and covered his face for a moment. Lance understood, or thought he did, but it didn’t help. “I know you don’t mean it, but we all saw what happened. I’m dragging you guys down—“ 

Hug! Hunk held on for a long time, squeezing almost tight enough that Lance couldn’t breathe. But it was good. When Hunk finally pulled back, he looked determined. “I’m going to ask you some questions, okay? Well, type them, I guess. So way back when we started all this, and my motion sickness kept showing up at the worst moments, did you think I was weak, or holding everybody back?” 

When Lance was angry or frustrated that they’d bombed another sim, maybe a little? But he’d always felt really guilty right after, because it wasn’t Hunk’s fault. After a pause, he shook his head. 

Hunk patted him on the shoulder before returning to his keyboard. “It’s okay; everybody thinks bad things they don’t really mean sometimes. I don’t hold it against you. Okay, next question. Did you ever think I was weak or a burden because I’d never ever piloted anything before in my life, not even a car firmly on the ground?” 

Lance glared. “Of course not.” 

“But I was pretty terrible in the beginning,” Hunk typed, smiling, “and I seem to remember you insisting on giving me flying lessons, because friends stick together.” 

Lance knew where this was going. “That’s—“

Hunk shushed him, fingers moving like lightning. “Exactly the same, and you know it. So yeah, we’re not gonna be surprised that you’re upset, and it can suck if it feels like somebody is condescending or something but that’s _not_ what we’re doing. We’re friends, trying to help. And sometimes you might trip, or I might crash my Lion a time or three, but the important part is getting back up, and we’re all right here ready to lend a hand, or six. Technically, twelve, but, yeah.” 

Knowing he’d failed and that something was missing still stung. Lance sulked all the way down to the hanger out of principle even if Hunk was maybe right. (He was definitely right, and Lance did feel better about it. A little tiny bit.)

The text to speech worked pretty great. Lance was maybe a little worried about having to read and fight at the same time even if he didn’t have to look away to do it but Pidge was already working on an upgraded algorithm that would only display the important comments and orders. The holo-screen could use more work though. Lance kept missing messages, and after the third in a row he threw up his hands.

"You know what would be great? If even one of you knew sign language. Less typing and reading for everybody." Lance sighed. "But of course hardly anybody that doesn't have hard of hearing family knows it."

Shiro raised his hand sheepishly, but Lance's attention was snagged by Keith, all tiny smile and actually signing “I do.”

Wait. Wait a minute. Wait just a minute! Keith. Keith, mr. too cool and cocky for a social life, had bothered to learn sign? He couldn't have family because everybody knew he was a foster kid. What had possessed him to learn? Had he been trying to be even more silent and broody by refusing to speak at all like some kind of hipster? Or was he just trying to one up Lance again?

Whichever reason, it made Lance mad. (If he was being honest, it was more frustration at everything.) Lance let his hands fly through the signs. "I don't believe it. What, did you hear about my nephew and learn it to one up me? Or to impress Shiro or something?"

Keith's smile fell away and he flipped Lance off, expression thunderous, before storming out of the room.

Hunk looked back and forth between them, wringing his hands, and the voice to text on the helmet proved useful. "What just happened here?"

Shiro, hands stumbling and resorting to finger-spelling, signed at Lance while also probably saying the words. His mouth was moving at any rate. "I think you should go apologize to Keith. It's not mine to tell but his reasons for knowing definitely aren't shallow."

Uh-oh. Had Lance just shoved his foot into his mouth? When he glanced over at Hunk, Hunk had his disappointed face on and gestured in the direction Keith had gone. Yup, definitely foot in mouth then. 

Lance was maybe feeling more than a little bit guilty by the time he finally found Keith. (Why hadn't he thought to check the training deck first?)

Keith was just finishing with demolishing the training bot when Lance walked in. He cleared his throat to get Keith's attention and started signing. If Keith knew it, maybe it would come across better. "Look, I know I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so I--"

Keith cut him off by flipping him off again. Keith's hands were as furious as his expression. "Get out. I don't want to see it."

"No," Lance signed as he stalked closer, "I'm trying to apologize! I'm sorry for assuming your reasons--"

"You're just apologizing because Shiro told you about me." Keith started to turn away before his hands even stilled.

"He told me nothing!" Lance snapped, "okay, he told me I was wrong about you, but not how or anything. I just-- lots of people don't understand. My little nephew was born deaf and it took years to raise enough for his implant. We all pitched in too; I worked two jobs each summer. But that's not the point. We all learned for him and even if he's got the implant now, sometimes it's just easier for him to sign and people don't always get why he would when he can hear now. And you can definitely hear.”

Keith's angry expression faded, although his signing was stiff from the tension in his hands. "It's his native language so he feels more comfortable with it."

Lance was getting back into the rhythm of signing again and honestly it felt good. Maybe temporarily losing his hearing wouldn't be so bad after all. "Yeah! Exactly. And sign language is both cool and useful. Like, in loud concerts and stuff we didn't have to shout. And getting to be a volunteer interpreter was awesome."

Keith was only looking at Lance from the corner of his eyes and there was something almost hesitant about his hands. "I couldn't talk. I was nonverbal until almost all the way through first grade. When I was a baby, my Pop learned to sign for me and even after I could talk we used sign at home."

Keith stopped and Lance could overlook things in enthusiasm but right now he sensed Keith needed quiet support, not opinions. So he just nodded and smiled at Keith.

Something tense in Keith's frame softened and he started up again, hands more sure. "But after the accident I got sent to a foster family on the other side of the state. None of them signed and I just… I couldn't lose it. It was the last thing I really had of Pop. They kept grounding me for not talking—“

Keith didn't continue but he didn't need to. Even if the foster family hadn't understood, it didn't excuse that it was abuse. Lance sniffed away tears and decided the hell with it. He hugged Keith.

Keith stood so very very still for a long moment and Lance just sniffled. "I'm really sorry. I was an ass and I shouldn't have thought that and you shouldn't have had to go through that and—“

Keith pulled back but he didn't look upset. Maybe a little out of his depth, but not upset. The stillness that settled over them was only a little awkward but not the least bit lonely. 

Lance was incapable of being quiet, even if he was talking with his hands, so it didn't last. "So, ready to be an interpreter for me?"

Keith rolled his eyes but was smiling a little. He couldn't hide from Lance! Instead of answering the question he started describing how they could reduce direction words to simple, one handed signs. 

It was intriguing, if they could get everybody else in on it. Lance signed out his opinion. “Not a bad idea, but how will we teach everybody else?” 

“The same way we teach anybody anything. Practice,” Keith signed back and that smile was maybe a little scary, for the others, “now, how about this for left?” 

He showed Lance an altered sign, and Lance could recognize ‘left’ in it, but it would be hard to do if he was pulling tight turns. He thought about it for a minute and then gave the abbreviated sign in a different way. “What about this? That other one takes too long.” 

Keith pursed his lips, and then nodded. He moved on to right, then up, down, behind. Even more detailed ones like ‘your six’ could be reduced, they figured. Lance was grinning by the time they were done, and had repeated the signs enough that they were both sure they knew them. 

“Now to teach everybody else,” Keith signed. 

Lance offered him a fist bump, and Keith even bumped back, even if he rolled his eyes at it a little. Dork. 

But maybe Keith was _also_ as cool as people thought, not that Lance would ever admit it. Ever! He could definitely do this.

* * *

Lance's hearing returned in short order, as promised, and the universe moved on. There were cool things (a real live cow!) and not so cool things and the war was coming to a head. They had a real chance at beating Zarkon for good. But first, some side-quests.

So Keith was half Galra and about to go get scaultrite with Hunk. Which was a pretty daring side-quest. Lance got to stage a prison break and that was so much cooler! But Lance wasn't here for that. He could see Keith's tension around them since the reveal and there was something he could do about it. 

So he started signing instead of talking. "Hey, once we've kicked Zarkon's ass we're gonna go celebrate, right?"

Keith's response was only a suspicious narrowing of his eyes. Lance wasn't about to let that stop him. He was on a roll and he was pretty sure that the signing was making Keith more comfortable. "I guess I've got to spell it out for you. Celebrating together is what friends do and you're my friend. Part alien and all. In fact I bet that little detail will help you get girls back home and I'm the _best_ wingman."

Keith obviously didn't believe Lance about the last part. Lance could work on that! The important thing was that he relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, we can celebrate together but don't blame me if the girls turn us down."

Step two! Signing was obviously something Keith missed and Lance could be there for him. "And whenever you want someone to sign with, just video call me up. I mean, in the Castle you could just drop by my room, but once the war is over and we're back home again, my line's open for you. Shiro is really not the best conversation partner in sign language."

Keith laughed, hands moving quicker and more smoothly. "Yeah, Shiro is really out of practice."

He stilled for a long moment. "Thanks, Lance. I mean it."

Lance just grinned. They were gonna be alright. Keith wasn't that bad once past that shell of his!


End file.
